Pokemon Topaz
3 New trainers set off on their new journey, In the Hokoa region. There are over 300 New Pokemon for them to discover. They have to tackle 5 gyms of the toughest past leaders, with 3 new ones. New Moves: (More will be added as the series progresses) Electric: *'Thunder Clap' *'Lightning Blade' *'Lightning Kick' *'Bolt Smack' Flying: *'Swept Away' *'Hurricane' Fire: *'Ignite ' *'Fireball' Ground: *'Mud Bomb' *'Mud Bath' *'Mud Slam' Water: *'Hydro Boom' *'Aqua Punch' *'Tsunami' *'Aqua Kick' Grass: *'Vine Slash' *'Ivy Bomb' *'Ivy Wrap' Poison: *'Venom Claw' Dragon: *'Dragon Slam' *'Dragon Crash' Ice: *'Freeze Tail' *'Icicle Spin' *'Icicle Claw' *'Ice Kick' Ghost: *'Groan Voice' *'Crimson Mist' Dark: *'Dark Beam' *'Darkness Slash' *'Shadow Rush' *'Eclipse' Fairy: *'Fairy Wind' New Abilities (new abilites will be added soon) *'Night Boost '(increases Dark-type moves if its energy is very low) Pokedex Entries: Episode 1: Humzing, the Fly Shock Pokemon. Humzing uses it's bolts to fry fruit to eat, because it can only eat fried fruit. Armishell, the Armor Pokemon. Armishell uses it's shell to protect it from many pokemon. Episode 3: Cubbush, the Lion Cub Pokemon. Cubbush likes to blend in with the wildlife around it. Beavo, the Beaver Pokemon. Beavo likes to play around in Mud and has a temper when it doesnt get its way. Beavhit, the Beaver Pokemon and the evolved form of Beavo. Beavhit likes to have peaceful walks in marshes, And likes to eat berries. Episode 4: Baawool, the Sheep Pokemon. Like Eevee, Baawool is able to evolve into different varieties of types, they often have their wool shaved if it gets too thick. Pyruff, The Wolf Cub Pokemon. It likes to burn fruit with its tail, and gives it away to others. Wolfire, The Wolf Pokemon and the evolved form of Pyruff. It howls at night to summon its friends when in times of distress. Trainers: 'Andrew: (1 Badge)' 'Pokemon On Team:' Cubbush (Razor Leaf, Tackle, Leaf Tornado, Attract) Robling (Peck, Fury Pecks, Fly, Gust) Armishell (Dig, Rock Tomb, Sandstorm, Fire Blast) Breebo (Gust, Fly, FeatherDance, Hurricane) 'Pokemon In Storage:' None 'Nokkia: (1 Badge)' 'Pokemon On Team:' Wolfire (Ignite, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Fireball)(Ability: Blaze)(Male) Humzing (Thunder Clap, Thunderbolt, Fly, Thunder)(Ability: Static)(Female) Dume (Dig, Bulldoze, Mud Shot, String Shot)(Ability: Sand Veil)(Female) Jaylu (Fly, Ariel Ace, Roost, Takedown)(Ability: Keen Eye)(Male) 'Pokemon In Storage:' None 'Xavier: (1 Badge)' 'Pokemon On Team:' Beavhit (Sky Uppercut, Hyper Fang, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail)(Ability: Torrent)(Male) Baawool (Growl, Hyper Voice, Attract, Covet)(Ability: Pickup)(Female) Gruff (Peck, Dragon Claw, Air Slash, Swept Away)(Ability: Keen Eye)(Female) Merkid (Aqua Tail, Attract, DoubleSlap, Hyper Voice)(Ability: Water Absorb)(Female) 'Pokemon In Storage:' Dripo (Water Pulse, Water Gun, Ice Beam & Aqua Punch)(Ability: Torrent) Zomblob (Drain Punch, Dig, Bite, Dark Pulse)(Ability: Poison Touch) Plovaby (Aerial Ace, Pluck, Drill Peck & Steel Wing)(Ability: Super Luck) Gym Leaders: (1) Roxie - Croagunk, Grimer, Koffing (2) TBA Villains: Team Cosmic Rivals: Minor Characters: Prof. Edna The Places Jayleaf Town Zoxia Town (Gym 1) Panzaya Town Blisstone Town (Gym 2) Beatrich City (Gym 3) Tebling Town (Gym 4) Yupoxi Town (Gym 5) Stonewall City (Gym 6) Eclipson City (Gym 7) Episode 1: Twisting Beginnings Nokkia: Hey Andrew! You ready to leave Jayleaf Town? Andrew: Yeah! My dream is to become a Pokemon Master and a Electric Type Master! Nokkia: I love Ice pokemon! I hope everything goes smoothly. Well, We better get going. Andrew: Yeah, lets go. Prof. Edna: Not without your starters! *Gives pyruff to Nokkia, and Cubbush to Andrew* head onto route 1 Nokkia: I wonder what new pokemon will be here! Andrew: I have heard they have great Electric pokemon here! Humzing is spotted by Nokkia Nokkia: I am gonna catch you! Pyruff use Ember! Pyruff: *Uses ember on Humzing* has swirls in its eyes Nokkia: Go pokeball!! *Throws it at Humzing* Ball shakes, Then clicks meaning the capture is complete Nokkia: Yes, a Humzing! Andrew: Lets see it's Pokedex entry! Humzing the Fly Shock Pokemon. Humzing uses it's bolts to fry fruit to eat, because it can only eat fried fruit. Nokkia: Wow, Its an electric type! Andrew: Yeah! *sees tree leaves shake, out comes a Robling* Andrew: OMG A ROBLING! Cubbush use tackle! Cubbush: *tackles Robling* is dizzy Andrew: Go Pokeball! ball shakes, then it clicks meaning the capture is complete Andrew: I caught a Robling! Nokkia: Well done. Now we have 2 each! Andrew: Now, which Gym Leader are we coming up too? Nokkia: According to my handbook, The 5 best gym leaders in other regions have been brought over to beat new trainers, 3 however are newbies. The first one is Roxie from Unova Andrew: Wow this is going to be tough Nokkia: Well, We need 3 pokemon to challenge her, So lets capture another pokemon. Dume and Armishell come out of the grass Nokkia: Dibs Dume! Andrew: I want the Armishell! *opens up Pokedex* Armishell the Armor Pokemon. Armishell uses it's shell to protect it from many pokemon. Andrew; Go Cubbush! Use Vine Whip Cubbush: *Vine Whip's Armishell* is confused Andrew: Go pokeball! *throws pokemon towards Armishell* pokeball shakes, then clicks meaning the capture is complete Andrew: I caught an Armishell! Nokkia: Go Pokeball! *Throws it at Dume* Pokeball clicks Nokkia: Number 3!! Andrew: So do you think we are ready? I think we should go to the Pokemon center first! Nokkia: Yeah, Lets go to the Pokemon center head over to Zoxia Town, then walk in the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Andrew: Hello. Can you heal our pokemon? Nurse Joy: Sure! *Takes the pokemon away* Minutes later Nokkia: Are our pokemon better yet? Nurse Joy: Yes! Here you go! *Passes there Pokemon back* Nokkia: Thanks Episode 2: Throwdown at the Gym! Nokkia: Ready to go to the gym Andrew? Andrew: I am ready if you are ready! Nokkia: Then lets go! enter the gym Roxie: Welcome to my gym challengers! Who will be first? Nokkia: Me! Roxie: Croagunk! Go!!! Nokkia: Go Dume! send out their pokemon Roxie: Brick Break! Nokkia: Dig! Break misses Dume, It tunnels underground and hits Croagunk Roxie: I can live with that! Use Poison Jab! Nokkia: Use Bulldoze! attacks collide and smoke appears, Then it clears with Croagunk having swirls in his eyes Ref: Croagunk is unable to battle. Dume wins! Nokkia: Keep going Dume! Roxie: I use Grimer next! Use Sludge! Nokkia: Use Dig Dume! uses Dig, And hits Grimer. Sludge misses Roxie: I know! Use Sludge into the holes Grimer!! Nokkia: Get outta the holes Dume!! tunnels outta the holes. But the sludge hits him and he gets poisoned Nokkia: Use Bulldoze! uses Bulldoze and knocks out Grimer Ref: 2-0 To Nokkia! Roxie: Finally i use Koffing! Nokkia: I will Switch to Humzing. Battle starts Nokkia: Use Thunder Clap! uses Thunder clap, Which makes Koffing fall to the ground Ref: 3...2...1... And Nokkia wins the badge!! heads over to the Pokemon Center then comes back to the Gym Roxie: My pokemon are revived! Andrew are you ready? Andrew: Yes! Ref: This will be a 3 on 3 battle. First trainer to have there pokemon knocked out loses. Begin! Roxie: Go Koffing! Andrew: Go Robling! Roxie: Koffing use Sludge Andrew: Robling dodge it with Fly! shoots at Robling but Robling successfully dodges it with fly, then comes down and hits Koffing to the ground Roxie: Oh no Koffing get a grip! has swirls in it's eyes Ref: Koffing is unable to battle. Robling wins! Roxie: Koffing take a good rest! *Koffing goes inside his pokeball* Roxie: Go Croagunk! Andrew: Robling use Peck! Roxie: Croagunk use Sludge Bomb! heads to Peck Croagunk, but gets poisoned from Sludge Bomb Andrew: Oh no! Roxie: Croagunk use Venoshock! Andrew: Robling use Fury Pecks! uses Venoshock on Robling and Robling uses Fury Pecks on Croagunk. They both hit the arena walls and have swirls in their eyes Ref: Croagunk and Robling are unable to battle! It is a draw! Andrew: Robling take a good rest. Roxie: Croagunk take a good rest. Andrew: Go Armishell! Roxie: Go Grimer! Roxie: Use Poison Jab! Andrew: Dig! goes for Armishell but Armishell digs just in time Andrew: Use Dig again! Roxie: Use Pound! goes for Armishell but Armishell digs and knocks out Grimer Ref: Grimer is unable to battle! Armishell wins so the match goes to Andrew! Roxie: Here is the badge! *Andrews gets the Badge* Episode 3: Breebo: The Nature Pokemon! We start the episode seeing Nokkia capturing a Jaylu. Nokkia: C'mon!! Pokeball clicks Nokkia: Yeah! I have a Jaylu! Andrew: Hey Nokkia come over hear! I am about to catch a Breebo! Andrew: Cubbush use Razor Leaf! uses Razor Leaf on Breebo, weakening it Andrew: Go Pokeball! Pokeball clicks Andrew: Now I have a Breebo! Nokkia: Well done! Now we have 4 each! We should head over to route 3. They have all sorts of new pokemon! Andrew: I know! Different pokemon then Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova pokemon! 3 Nokkia: Woah, More than i thought =D Andrew: I know! Now, where were we heading again? Nokkia: Well, We could go to the marsh? ???: Prehaps i can help, I'll be the judge. Me & Gruff that is? Gruff: Gruff Gruff! (That's right!) boy spots Cubbush and scans it with his Pokedex Cubbush, the Lion Cub Pokemon. Cubbush likes to blend in with the wildlife around it. Caterice walks up to Nokkia Nokkia: Hello, I am going to catch you now. *Throws a Pokeball at it* Pokeball hits Caterice and he gets stucked inside Nokkia: Yeah! I caught a Caterice! Anyways, Who are you? ???: The name's Xavier, this is my starter partner, Beavo Beavo: Beav Beav Vo, Vo? Beavo Vo (Pleasure to meet you, Huh? I sense villains, its most likely Team Rocket) scans Beavo with her Pokedex Beavo, the Beaver Pokemon. Beavo likes to play around in Mud and has a temper when it doesnt get its way. Nokkia: Apparently, there is a team called Team Cosmic. But Team Rocket have been known to visit Beavo: Vo Vo Vo (I sense Team Cosmic then) ???: *cackling sounds* Xavier: Here they come, Get ready guys! Beavo: Beaaaa VOOOOOOOOO *starts to glow white* Xavier: *sees Beavo glowing white* No way!! Nokkia: He's evolving! starts to change its shape, grows longer arms and legs, gets taller, and Beavhit stood its place Beavhit: *yells* BEEAVVVHIT! Liam: Beavo evolved into Beavhit, awesome! Nokkia: Good job! Andrew: Excellent! Episode 4: Volstone's Volcano Nokkia: Hey guys, it looks like we are coming up to Scortched Volcano... ???: Hold it right there! Nokkia & Andrew turn to see one of the Cosmic Members Neptune: I am Neptune! Milky: I am Milky! Pluto: And i am Pluto! Nokkia: Use Thunder Clap Humzing. ???: Um. Xavier: I join the fight too, GO! pops a white pokemon that looks like a sheep Baawool: Baaaaa Wooool Thomas: I'm Thomas and if there's gonna be fight I wanna be in to! Nokkia: Who's that Pokemon? scans Baawool with her Pokedex Baawool, the Sheep Pokemon. Like Eevee, Baawool is able to evolve into different varieties of types, they often have their wool shaved if it gets too thick. Thomas: Um? Xavier: Sure Thomas, you can join the fight too! Thomas: Time for some fun Pyruff. scans it with his Pokedex Pyruff, The wolf cub pokemon. It likes to burn fruit with its tail, and gives it away to others. Xavier: Baawool, protect Humzing with Hyper Voice! attacks Attot & Vambat with Hyper Voice Thomas: Pyruff! Fireball! launches Fireball at Attot, hits it, which is super effective Thomas: Yes! Xavier: Baawool, now use Covet! snatches the item Team Cosmic had, Vambat is about to strike Baawool with Aerial Ace, but.... Xavier: *in horror* BAAWOOL, WATCH OUT!! closes her eyes tightly, flinching, she waits for the impact Nokkia: MOVE OUTTA THE WAY! of Nokkia's Pokeballs pop out on its own Pyruff: RUFFFFFFFFFF!! (NO!!!!!!!!) *Runs to Baawool and pushes it out of the way* Ace hits Nokkia's Pyruff right on target Nokkia: Pyruff, no! Pyruff trying very hard to wake up Nokkia: Hang in there, Pyruff, I know you can do it! Pyruff slowly wakes up, and gets back on is feet Pyruff starts to glow white Thomas: What? Xavier: Hey look! Thomas: I think he's evolving starts to grow a little taller, its tail grows into a lightning tail with a flame on it, its legs grow much sharper, the glow fades, and Wolfire stood its place Wolfire: *howls like a wolf* scans the Pokedex Nokkia: Yeah! *Has a grin across her face* Use Ignite!! it uses Ignite which suddenly becomes a stronger move Xavier: Awesome, that was Flamethrower! Nokkia: Well Done Wolfire! has swirls for eyes Xavier: Baawool, Headbutt! hits Vambat with Headbutt, knocking it out Pluto: Vipyro, Bite! uses a powerful electric attack, zapping Vipyro smacking into Team Cosmic zapping them Xavier: That's Thunderbolt! Now Baawool use Hyper Voice! uses Hyper Voice and sends team cosmic flying to the sky Thomas: Pyruff! Fireball! hits TC, and sends them blasting off again, then a ping Episode 5: A Blitzy Day! Xavier: Come out guys! of Xavier's Pokemon appear in a flash of light Beavhit: Beav hit (What's up!) Baawool: Baaa! (Yeah!) Gruff: Gruff gruff! (What's wrong?) Merkid: Mer Kid (Why'd you summon us for?) Xavier: Do you wanna have a bit of exercise? of Xavier's Pokemon nod yes Pokemon P.O.V (point of view)